


Green Flames

by CaptainCricket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War doesn't exist, Loki Feels, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Pre-Ragnarok, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor-centric, after aou, mcu - Freeform, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCricket/pseuds/CaptainCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor's day out with Hawkeye ends with a twist.<br/>(Wow I suck at descriptions. Here's part II of this random fic I started months ago)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“You’re my brother and my friend. Sometimes I may be envious, but never doubt that I love you”

A vague memory of a time long since passed hovered in his thoughts. A memory of two brothers standing in a quiet hall, waiting for the moment they had both prepared for their entire lives. Thor’s coronation. Innocence seemed to give both gods a youthful appearance, and although they weren’t exactly carefree; they both had not yet gone through their biggest trials in life. Loki’s young, unburdened face looked upon Thor’s with such love and admiration. Little did the two know, it would be the last time either brother would look that way towards the other. 

Thor looked out the window towards the dark, grey clouds in the sky that seemed to follow him everywhere lately. The Avengers Tower was quiet today. Only Natasha and the good captain, Steve were there, this morning, when Thor arrived back from his visit with Jane. They both kept to themselves, which allowed Thor the privacy he so desperately needed. It had been only two Midgardian years since Loki had died and, hopefully, gone to Valhalla where he truly belonged. Jane wasn’t too impressed by Thor bringing this up on his latest visit. In fact, she had not been very impressed with him at all recently. Her words were kind and she did her best to not to show her distaste for the topic, however, centuries of being lied to and manipulated by his brother trained Thor well in reading body language. Jane, despite her best efforts, was not a very good liar at all. Her eyes gave away everything when she spoke. Thor noticed. On the last day of his visit to her apartment in London, Thor decided to end their relationship with much sorrow in his heart. 

His floor in the Tower was rarely used, as he was rarely in Midgard long enough to use it. Surprisingly enough, there was never any dust. On Asgard, a simple cleaning spell kept dust away. Thor knew Stark could not have learnt this spell, let alone be capable of using it. Loki once countered the spell on Asgard and the whole palace was covered in dust within a week. It was one of his first tricks, and Thor was the one who encouraged him to do it. Loki was the shyest creature before he discovered his magic, and it took years of persuasion and encouragement to get him to use that magic for fun. Thor could barely master basic spells like fire manipulation, but Loki was a natural. He could muster the flames, and even manipulate their colours before he even picked up a sword. Their mother took him under her wing and showed him her powers until he had learnt all he could from her. From then on, Thor rarely saw him outside of feasts; as Loki spent his days and nights immersed in the ancient scrolls and books in the Royal Library. He became a master of magic before his hundredth name day; an achievement only ever made by few before him. It was hard, even now after all of what Loki has done, for Thor to not be a proud brother. However, he rarely brought up these memories when he feasted with his fellow Avengers. They only knew Loki as the twisted, psychopathic, alien that brought them together to save the world. Bringing Loki up in conversation was impossible if Thor wanted to talk about fond memories with his kin. So instead, he would change stories or simply not tell them at all. After all, his new friends still held a warm place in his heart, and he would not wish to make them uncomfortable after they had given him a place to call home.

Thor’s floor in the Avengers Tower was relatively empty. All of his personal belongings were on Asgard where he spent most of his “down time” as his fellow Avengers called it. Thor realised he had not been back to Asgard since he rejected the crown and received blessing from the All Father to be with Jane. This all seemed completely ironic now that he had left Jane. Perhaps it was time to return to the realm he was born and raised in – at least to collect some of his belongings to take back with him.

Instead, the God of Thunder decided his time was better spent with the mighty Avengers, and away from the chaos that was Asgard. He was hardly a presence as it was, and he was sure they wouldn’t mind his company for a while. The lights in his bedroom flickered on as he walked in. It was clear Stark was trying to design the room with an “Asgardian Twist” on the modern Midgardian style. However, a few deer skins as carpets and wolf furs for bedding was not at all an “Asgardian Twist”. The closest Tony actually got to replicating bed chambers in Asgard was the carvings in the wooden furniture. Ancient Celtic and Nordic symbols decorated the bed posts and drawers. Some, he recognised from his early journeys to Midgard in the Dark Ages. Others were probably fake or made up. Thor walked over to the window and pulled back the dark grey curtains to let more natural light in. From its position on the bed, Mjolnir glinted in the light, despite the overcast conditions darkening the sky. 

The skyline of New York City did not interest Thor. He knew Volstagg would be overwhelmed by the advances in Midgardian architecture, and of course their delicacies. Fandral would probably call them both fools. Thor for not being at least impressed by the achievements of buildings such as the Empire State Building, and Volstagg for being too enthusiastic. Hogan and Sif would be more fascinated by the improvements of the technology, despite it being no comparison to the magic of other realms. Loki, on the other hand, made it quite clear what he thought of the mortals when he last came to New York. Even now, three years later, there were still reminders of his destruction around the city. The further you went in the city, the more you would see scaffolding and minor damages to buildings caused by the Chitauri. Permanent monuments were erected in honour of the Avengers and those who lost their lives in the battle. Although most residents still do not understand what really happened three years ago, none of them will ever let it be forgotten. 

Even Thor still doesn’t understand what happened, if he was to be honest. He knows Loki wanted to seek revenge, but the question that remains is why? Why did Loki want to destroy what Thor swore to protect? Why did Loki desire a throne so much? What happened to make him so twisted and evil? These questions hounded Thor almost all the time when he thought of Loki. Some he only had partial answers to. Loki wanted to be King and was jealous of Thor. That was the simple explanation that everyone accepted. Everyone, except Thor. Loki was much too complicated to have such a simple motive. 

When he learnt that he was a Frost Giant, Loki wanted to destroy every last Jotun to prove he was worthy of Asgard. This rage devastated Jotunheim, leaving an eternal fear instilled in the hearts of the remaining few Frost Giants. However, why Loki let Laufey into Asgard to almost murder Odin only to betray Laufey in the end was a puzzle Thor could not solve. New York was just another of Loki’s overly complicated schemes. Though, what happened to him after he fell through the abyss created by the destruction of the Bifrost twisted Loki’s mind, and gave him false memories that fuelled his rage towards his adoptive family. Thor knew this, but what he didn’t know was how Loki came to the conclusion that his entire life was a lie. It was as if he believed the love Frigga, Odin and Thor gave him was all a deception and everyone secretly knew what Loki was. Thor refused to believe it when Odin told him after Loki’s fall. How could his small, pale, sorcerer brother be from a race of blue giants? It didn’t make sense until he realised the powers of the All-Father’s magic had something to do with it. Loki was essentially the “runt” of the litter and with a little shape-shifting magic, the All-Father hid his secret for millennia. Perhaps, then, Odin’s love towards Loki was the only lie that was told.

Thor had decided though, despite all of their tricks and lies, he would forgive both Loki and his father. Loki had died saving Thor in Svartalfheim after all. When he could have run and escaped like Thor half expected him to, Loki resolved in saving his brother’s life despite his rage. Perhaps it was to avenge mother. Thor, as usual, had no idea. Loki did say he didn’t fight for Odin after all. Loki’s grey, lifeless face still haunts Thor’s night terrors.

A shrill ringing of the mobile phone in Thor’s back pocket drew him out of his thoughts. Without realising, he had left the bedroom and was back in the main living area of his apartment, gazing blankly at the bar fridge next to the massive television. The caller ID informed Thor that Barton was calling. He swiped the screen and held the device up to his ear, cautiously. He still hadn’t gotten the hang of using a smart phone.

“Hello?” Thor’s deep voice echoed around the large space. It was eerie, and made Thor feel even more uncomfortable speaking to the device.

“Hey Thor! Listen buddy, you’ve got to help me decide on something. Should I go to the pancake house and try the all you can eat menu? Or should I shoot an arrow in my foot?”

The question was so bizarre; it took Thor a minute to realise Clint was not actually being serious. “My friend, if you want to get out of going to the Man of Iron’s party tonight, all you must do is say that you don’t want to go.”

“Aw c’mon man! You know I can’t just back out of something without a good excuse. Maybe I should go to the pancake house though. Could really do with a nice stack of hotcakes. Wanna come?”

Thor took a minute to consider his options. He still didn’t feel like being social, however he had grown fond of pancakes since he was introduced to them by Darcy. Moping in his room can wait until after pancakes, he decided.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's day out with Hawkeye ends with a twist.  
> (Wow I suck at descriptions. Here's part II of this random fic I started months ago)

“So,” Barton murmured through a mouth full of pancake, “what’s got you so down in the dumps Thor?”  
Swallowing the last bite of his third stack of pancakes, Thor quickly made up a lie for his miserable mood. “I’m just feeling a bit homesick, my friend. It has been a while since I have returned to Asgard. Nothing to worry about.” Well, it was only half a lie.  
Barton seemed convinced, nodding as he shoved another forkful of pancake into his already full mouth. The pancake house was just a block away from the Avengers’ Tower, so Thor had decided to walk there. He received a few looks from passers-by, and a group of giggling, school-age girls took a “selfie” with him. When Thor entered the pancake house, Barton was already at a table with several plates stacked full of pancakes in front of him. Within the first five minutes, the pair had eaten six full stacks of pancakes between themselves.  
“Y’know what Thor? We should do this more often,” Barton chuckled as he finished his third plate of pancakes. “Maybe give the place a bit of a head’s up before we come though. I reckon they’ve gone crazy watching us eat all this,” he said, gesturing to the pile of empty plates on their table.  
“Ah, you read my mind Barton. We must do this again!” Thor agreed merrily as he wiped his fingers with a napkin. He had decided, soon after finishing his second plate, that he would cast aside his bad mood and enjoy is company. A middle-aged lady approached them and cleared her throat, handing Barton the bill for their meals. Both Barton and Thor thanked her as she began clearing the table of nearly a dozen plates and empty syrup bottles.  
Barton whistled quietly as he looked at the cost of their meal. “Welp, I guess it’s a good thing I brought one of Stark’s credit cards. Maybe next time we do this, we should limit ourselves to maybe four plates of pancakes each.”  
Thor grinned, watching Barton as he stood up and manoeuvred towards the cashier at the entrance of the restaurant. Thor decided to sit for another moment and rest, as any sort of movement after six extra-large stacks of pancakes was bound to have consequences. Closing his eyes, Thor listened to the mortals surrounding him talk amongst themselves about all sorts of trivial issues that Midgardians talk about. A group of thirty-something year old women to his left were talking about something called a “Kardashian”, while two men at the bar were discussing the scores of some sort of Midgardian ball game that occurred the night previous. A rather strange accent, however, caught Thor’s attention. From behind, Thor could hear a very familiar voice ̶ one that he has listened to his entire life.  
Thor’s ice-blue eyes snapped open in an instant as he turned in his chair to find the owner of the voice. He searched all across the small restaurant, hoping to catch a glimpse of the raven black hair and knowing smirk that was ingrained in his memory. Much to Thor’s disappointment, he found that the owner of the voice that sounded so much like Loki’s, was a blonde, British, business man, seated at a table with several colleagues, all of whom, wearing ill-fitting suits. Listening to him speak more closely, Thor realised that this man had a slight lisp to his speech; something that Loki never had, even in a disguise. Thor knew Loki could not be alive, it was nonsense to even believe it. He had hoped, at first, that Loki’s death in Svartalfheim was a ruse, and Loki would appear again. Thor knows now that this dream was irrational, and there was a very small chance that Loki could have recovered from such an impalement to the chest. He couldn’t help, though, to secretly wish his brother would return. Thor was not whole without Loki, even if that meant Loki was free to reign terror upon the nine realms.  
Barton walked with Thor to the Avengers Tower after they left the pancake house. Neither one of them felt like doing much else than returning to the tower and sleeping after they ate their fill. Thor was quiet during the walk, and Barton seemed to notice the change in the god’s mood, despite not mentioning it. They parted ways at the elevator in the tower, as Barton decided to go down to the gym to annoy the Captain and Agent Romanoff while they trained. Thor went straight up to his level ̶ hoping sleep would drive away his unruly mood swings. He had forgotten how dark the room was during the day from the tinted windows. Thor walked over to the switch on the wall, beside the elevator doors, and flicked it on. Artificial light illuminated the room through small bulbs which were located at strategic points on the ceiling. For a moment, Thor marvelled at how the colour of the lights resembled lightning and fire; it was a last minute design idea by the Man of Iron, and Thor praises him about it almost every time Stark visits Thor's level. A quiet cough from the lounge area of the apartment broke Thor’s entrancement. Within an instant, Mjolnir was in Thor’s hand, and the god turned to face the intruder.  
Mjolnir dropped to the floor as Thor realised who was sitting on his couch.  
“Well, as reunions go, that reaction wasn’t so bad,” Loki purred, watching his brother’s every expression with that very familiar smirk across his face. Very suddenly, Thor felt dizziness like he never had before. The last thing he saw before he collapsed was a flash of green flames at the tips of his brother’s fingers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. I actually forgot about it for a while, and then I couldn't figure out where I wanted this story to go. Second of all, I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is pretty short. I might have a third part up sometime this week or next week. No promises. I am looking forward to bringing more Loki and other Avengers/Marvel characters (because who doesn't love franchise cross-overs right?) in the next few chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at doing descriptions, I'm sorry. This one may take a while for me to finish and I have no idea where I'm really going. BUT I hope you enjoy!  
> Keep tuned for Chapter Two whenever I decide to write it.


End file.
